


it's as if my heart knows (you're the missing piece)

by swiftkryptonian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they fix it, F/F, Second POV, light (?) angst, you know couples fight and things go to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftkryptonian/pseuds/swiftkryptonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know all that could possibly go wrong when you both jump into this relationship. You know the consequences. It will be a giant mess; not just for you and her but for everyone else you love – Alex, Carter, even Adam. Cat is the Queen of All Media after all and people can’t mind their damn businesses.</p>
<p>But you, oh you believe in all the things that could go right, the things that would be delightful when you collide, the things you couldn’t care less as to what other people might think. You wish she does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's as if my heart knows (you're the missing piece)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing again. In advance, sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes if there are any. English is not my first language.

It is a gloomy day. Gloomy even sounds like an understatement; it doesn’t fit for the day you’re having but you cannot think of other words. Somehow you’re glad that the day is almost over but a part of you wish it won’t be because tomorrow could be worse and you are not born a crap absorbing machine; you don’t have that energy to accept the unacceptable anymore.

 

“Kara!” you hear James called. You stop walking, you turn around and there he is running towards you holding an umbrella because it’s raining. It is raining … and you didn’t even notice you’re already a walking waterfalls.

 

“What now, James?” you ask, trying to sound annoyed yet still full of respect to your friend.

 

James shares his umbrella with you. “Are you really quitting?”

 

You huff, “I think everyone on that floor saw and heard that I was, James. Including you. Miss Grant and I weren’t exactly discreet about it.”

 

“Yeah, but I mean … you and Cat …”

 

“Yeah, me and Cat.” You echo.

 

“You two have misunderstandings like … every other week? You get through it. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment. Maybe she’s not really angry at you –”

 

“But I am! I am angry at her. I am so tired of her dragging me around and yelling at me.” You try your best to lower voice but it just won’t and you wish your superpowers included being calm even when you want to tear limbs off. “Look, James, I don’t know if Cat sent you to follow me –”

 

James shakes his head, “She didn’t.”

 

So this is pure concern. You smile a little.

 

“There’s more to it, isn’t it?” he asks. “You’ve been working for her for three years Kara. I know that her bossing around isn’t really the problem.”

 

You want to play dumb and ask what he means but you already know and he knows that you know what exactly he means. You don’t know if you should tell him. But he’s your friend after all. And if he’s a true one at that, he will understand or at least, he will try to.

 

“I love her, James.” you whisper. If you can’t breathe a second ago, you sure are at ease now. It feels liberating, feels like flying, to finally admit it. It isn’t a secret but it’s not something that Cat knows either. “I love her so much it hurts.”

 

“Then why are you leaving?”

 

You are surprised at his reaction. You did not expect that at all. You expected questions or even a shock. But James … well, James is currently ranking #1 on your good guy list. His face show nothing but pure worry about you.

 

So you tell him, “I can’t stand being beside her, near her, follow her around as if I don’t feel anything at all. I know she feels … something. But she’s holding back! She goes on pretending as if she didn’t kiss me just the other night and the other nights before that, said it was a mistake. All of it! I mean how can she even say that it was a mistake? Like oh wow my lips _mistakingly_ touched your lips – sorry, Kiera! But it was good, let’s do it again!”

 

He laughs. You glare at him.

 

You continue, “Then she hires this new assistant, which is much worse than Siobhan because I can’t hate her!” You feel your eyes burning up so you step back a little and look down the ground. “I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

 

You’re crying and mentally thanking whoever is responsible for the rain.

 

“Did you tell her that?”

 

“She said she doesn’t feel the same way.”

 

“People lie all the time.”

 

You know that. You don’t buy what Cat had said for a split second because somewhere in that cranky and fierce exterior is a good fragile heart.

 

You know all that could possibly go wrong when you both jump into this relationship. You know the consequences. It will be a giant mess; not just for you and her but for everyone else you love – Alex, Carter, even Adam. Cat is the Queen of All Media after all and people can’t mind their damn businesses.

 

But you, oh you believe in all the things that could go right, the things that would be delightful when you collide, the things you couldn’t care less as to what other people might think. You wish she does too.

 

“I think I’m gonna have to go home, James.” You squeezed his hand and smile. “Thank you.”

 

“I believe you and Cat can fix whatever this is.”

 

“I believe so too. Just … not right now.”

 

* * *

 

You lied. You did not go home. 

 

The rain hasn’t stopped yet and you are flying. Just floating up in the sky, not moving, just looking down. You are not wearing the costume. The city is safe and you’re not up here to look after the city. You’re up simply because up in the sky, you don’t feel the pain of being on ground. Flying gives you the freedom to not feel anything – it’s just you, the air and the view.

 

The rain doesn’t stop yet. You circle the city a few times. You wish for something that will be needing your help. Not a world-shattering disaster, of course. A simple robbery would do. Just anything that will make you stay away from the CatCo building. Somehow gravity seems to be pulling you towards the tallest building in National City.

 

But nothing happened.

 

You are still hovering twenty stories high.

 

Then you see her. Cat on the balcony, holding a glass of bourbon in her hand. Calm.

 

Then she looks up. She sees you.

 

Your first instinct is to fly away and _actually_  go home but you know that would be difficult because your apartment doesn’t feel like as it should be right now – _home_. But maybe home isn’t supposed to be just walls and a roof keeping you sheltered at night. Maybe it’s here, up in the air, watching her. Forget about the weather.

 

So you stay instead.

 

“Are you going to keep levitating and stare at me like a creep or are you going to come down?” Cat puts down the glass.

 

You land on the balcony, slowly and carefully. Your soaking wet clothes start dripping on the floor. Cat doesn’t mind. She doesn’t make a snarky remark about your wet and _terrible_ choice of outfit.

 

You both stand in silence. She’s looking over the city; you’re staring at her. As for someone who can fly high enough to see the city’s view from above and even the planet as a whole, you can confirm that while those were gorgeous views, nothing will be as breathtaking as when you look at Cat Grant.

 

“I’m sorry,” you both say at the same time.

 

“I go first,” Cat says. You didn’t argue. She proceeds to drink the liquid courage in her hand. “When I first kissed you, I didn’t know what I was thinking. Maybe it just happened because you’re standing in front of me, a stuttering millenial mess as you always do. You were not supposed to kiss me back.”

 

“I wanted to,” you insist.

 

“It was wrong.”

 

“What’s wrong with it, Cat? You kissed me, I kissed you back.”

 

“It was wrong on so many levels and you know it, Kiera.”

 

The thing is – you don’t know. You will never understand how can it be wrong, how _love_ can be wrong.

 

“Mi – Cat, I know the consequences.”

 

“You know the consequences but you don’t understand it. You’re too naïve, too young to understand.”

 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

 

“Kiera –”

 

“Call me by my name.”

 

“Kara,” she corrects but you don’t see annoyance in her face nor hear it on her tone. “It’s too complicated and your life is complicated enough as it is. I don’t want to entangle you in mine.”

 

“That would be my decision to make, don’t you think?”

 

“People –”

 

“People will think and say whatever they want, Cat. I don’t care.”

 

“I don’t either.”

 

“Then what is the problem?”

 

“Other than the obvious ones: you’re half my age, I’m your boss, you’re Supergirl?” You’re about to say something but she quickly adds, “I have two sons. You went on a date with the first one and the other one is about half your age. And while we all completely adore you, Kara, do you even know how impenetrable this situation is?”

 

“I know because I’m half of the situation.”

 

“So why can’t you see that this is so wrong?”

 

“Because it’s not!” you whined and she rolled her eyes. “It’s plain and simple, Cat. _I love you_.” She purses her lips, eyes watering. “There. I said it. I love you and I don’t care how the public will interpret that. I am _in love_ with you.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that the public is not –”

 

“But it is!” You interrupt, trying to remain a steady voice. “It’s our main problem here. Because as much as you don’t like to admit it, Cat, you care what others say and you’re scared. You’re scared of what people will think of us, what people will write about you and me, what Carter or even Adam will read on gossip columns about us. You’re scared and I get that. I am too but …”

 

She remains quiet, looking at you but then not _really_ looking at you.

 

“Cat,” you whisper her name. You step a little forward, longing to touch her but you didn’t. Not yet. “I want you. All of you. And if it includes people sticking up their noses where it doesn’t belong, then I even want it more because I’m very much welcome to proving them wrong.”

 

She doesn’t say anything. Her hands shake a little while pinching her left palm with her right hand. Cat does that, you notice, on rare occasions when she feels nervous.

 

“You’re insatiable,” she shakes her head. A hint of smile forming on her lips.

 

“Some would say it’s determination.”

 

“I’m not kidding, Kara. It will be hell when everybody finds out.”

 

“Heaven is overrated anyway.” You grin and maybe it is an infectious grin because you see Cat mirroring your smile. You step closer to her, close enough to smell her vanilla lotion, close enough to smell that bourbon on her lips, close enough to wrap your arms on her waist.

 

“This is where you yell at me for getting your clothes wrinkled and wet,” you murmur to her ear.

 

It was a surprise that she doesn’t respond with a sarcastic comment. Instead, she rests her head on your chest and you wrap your arms around her protectively. So close.

 

“We’re really doing this,” she mumbles in your arms.

 

“We are,” you answer confidently.

 

She looks at you, “You’re sure?”

 

“This is the most sure I’ve ever been in my life.”

 

“Okay,” she breathes.

 

“Okay.”

 

There is a momentary silence between you two.

 

She looks at you, _really_ looks at you this time. Soul looking at another soul.

 

“I suppose you’re not quitting then,” she says.

 

“Nope,” you shake your head. “Not going to leave you now.”

 

Cat rolls her eyes. “As if you ever do. You’re everywhere.”

 

“That I am,” you say lowly. Then it is quiet again. You just stare at each other’s eyes, communicating through the unspeakable language of two souls in love. From her waist, your hands slowly traveled to her hands then to her arms and finally you’re cupping her face gently. You remember how fragile she is in your strong arms. Fragile and yet so beautiful.

 

You’ve said _it_ twice tonight. Or maybe a couple of times if you count that conversation with James. Cat didn’t say the words yet but it doesn’t discourage you to say it again for her. It’s not exactly a question that you need answer to. You can and will tell her a million times if that’s what it takes for her to know that you mean it, that you really do.

 

So you tell her again, “I love you, Cat.”

 

Cat grips on your forearm. You thought she’s going to swat it away but she didn’t. “I love you, Kara.” She flashes a small smile.

 

Then you kiss her – slow, intimate, taking your time. She kisses you back – eager, soft, passionate. Then _the_ song starts playing in your head again; it’s been happening since the first time she first kissed you five weeks ago. Maybe you’re going mad. Maybe you need a psychological check-up. Maybe it is just the crazy hopeless romantic in you influenced by the sappy romantic-comedies that you watch with Alex.

 

But whatever it may be, it suddenly makes sense.

 

It finally felt as if everything in your life is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm kinda sorry for the cheesy title. Couldn't think of anything else. I got it from the song I was listening to: The Way You Look at Me - Sabrina.


End file.
